There somthing about you
by sailorangelmoon1
Summary: A princess has been sent to the sand village to be protected. She knows there somthing about Gaara but what and when she finds out will she run or want to be by his side.
1. Chapter 1

A girl walk quiety in the sand her gown blow in the heat breeze so did her long sandy blonde hair. Her pretty blue eye's where a little teary since the wind was blowing sand to in her eye's.

"Hurry up!1 princess or you will be left behind."

"Yeah, yeah, she said" waving her hand to one of her father service

"Princess you know your father is doing this for you own good he is protecting you."

"Well yes, I know Bill but I feel better to if he let me train to protect myself if he let me."

"Milady you know your father would never allow such a thing to be."

Yes bill was right ever since she can remember she was always forbidding to train or to try anything that would involve any sort of train. She did not know why she guess it was because she was a princess of a king. But she thought there was much her father was not telling her so her father was sending her to the sand village for protection. He said something about to many bandits but she thought there was something more to it then that but she could not put her finger on it or she never asked.

"Am hey bill."

"Yes, milady"

"Please, just call me Alice"

"Umm sure?"

"Doesn't the sand village have a weapon or something there is that why? Father is sending me there so am better protected."

"Well I guess that would be a good reason would it not milady."

"Yeah, she said" looking down

"Well we must hurry before we are to late so please hurry!"

"Yeah, am coming I coming"

Finally they arrive at the front of the sand in the front of the where two very tall walls of rock

"Wow!"

But as I like I notice four people stand in front of the open between the two tall rock walls one was an older men he head was wrap and the one side of his face was cover by a cloth and then there was a girl she had blonde hair and tall and slim and then another boy with face paint on his face and he wear a hat that look like it hat had ears it look like him and the girl was arguing about something then she saw another boy he had red hair and he had a huge gorge on his back

_(God don't that hurt his back)_

And as I got closer I could hear the girl telling the red head something but I could not tell was it was.

"Welcome to are village milady my name is Baki and this is Temari and Kankuro and Gaara there mission is to protect while you are here with us and your safety and to escort you if you need to go somewhere.

Then I blow and said "Thank you very much and am sorry for your trouble." and the whole time I was thinking (_if father would let me train to protect myself I would not need this or be here then I heard Kankuro say) _

"God aren't princess suppose to be spoiled and stuck up!"

"Kankuro!" Temari said to him smacking in the back of the head

"What!"

And two of them where arguing with each other

As I was coming back up I caught Gaara eyes his green eyes (_there is something about him) _I say to my self then he speak "I apologize for what my brother" said but his very it has no emotion in it

I smile at him "it is quit alright."

"Milady we have to go to the kazekage tower to fill paper work out and to hand over the money from payment. "Why don't you let the other guide you to your room so you can rest."

"Ok" I say and the other ninja guide me to the place I would be staying and Bill went with Baki to the tower.

We came to a big estate

"Well am sorry we did not get your name" Temari said smiling

I smack my head (_duh! One of the importing things of being a lady introduced yourself !)_

"Nice to meet you guys my name is Alice thank you for all your trouble."

"Well this is are house you we be living with us since your dad said it would be best to be close to you" Temari said.

They all lend me in Kankuro went right to the kitchen and open the fringe to get some cold water and drink it Temari and Gaara lend me to my room she open the door and said

"Here I know it not big or anything but it was our mother room then."

I knew there mother must have pass way Gaara went right across the hall I guess was his room

"Temari!1" Kankuro yelled

"Excused me, whattt!" She yell at the top of her lungs

I walk in a sat my stuff down on the floor I sat on the bed then I saw Gaara walk of his room he did not have his gorge on his back he look at me I smile and wave he just quickly walk away I drop me hand

_(hhmmm he must hate me this is going to be fun) _

I walk out of my room and down the hall down the stairs Temari was yelling at Kankuro

"well sorry sis, but I have broader polar so I can't go to the store"

"And I have a mission am papering for"

"Well little princess is going have to fiend for her self"

I was getting really tired of that

"She can't It our job.." Temari stop when

I walk out

"I go to the store I don't mind at all" and I was about to leave when Temari stop me

"No"

"Why not" I asked

"Are mission is to look after you"

"It is ok I don't mind" and the he spoke

"I go with her" it was Gaara

I look at him I thought he hated me

"See"

I said and me and Gaara left

"Temari do you think that was a good idea" said Kankuro

Temari bit her lip

Me and gaara walk in silence then I stop and turned around and said

"thank you"

He look at me with an expression like I was crazy

"I mean you probable have better things to do." I say to him

"Not really" he said

"Oohh" I said and laugh

but as we walk I notice people look at Gaara weird like he would kill them or they where scared of him and we walk into the grocery store I asked Gaara what he likes to eat Gaara did not know what to think so I gave up

"I like this" he said pointing to some kind of tea cookies

I smile sweety at him

"sure whatever you want"

we got so much stuff it was crazy as I was paying for the food I notice the store clerk fear Gaara (why?) I thank her and we went to Gaara home which will be my home for the time being. Gaara help me put things away I thank him then I started to paper dinner he watch me but the whole time it was like he was struggling with something or him self and then he grab his head like it was hurting him I turn around

"Gaara what is wrong"

I was cooking so I had a knife in my hand I went to him then I saw sand swilled around him

"get away…" he whisper

"What?"

" I said get way!" He yelled and sand fellow pass me

"Huh!" I was surprised I mean he shoot sand at me

Gaara look upset walk up stairs to his room and close the door

(_What just happen I thought!)_


	2. Demon

Temari came home with the whole house smelling good she smiled

"Wow Alice you can cook"

"Yep" I said

"Wow looks so good"

Temari began fixing her a plate of chicken dumplings with rice

"So how much do we own you for food"

I was not paying much attention cause I was thinking about Gaara Temari knew something was up

"Alice what is wrong? Where is Gaara?"

"Upstairs in his room I think"

Then I hasted I don't want to cause trouble so I put on a fake smile

"I go get him ok"

"Oookkk" Temari said

I went quickly up the stairs and went to his door I suck in my breathe and was about to knock I heard nothing so I open the door Gaara room was nice and clean he was laying down on his bed I walk over to the bed

"What"

"Umm food down stairs if you are hungry"

He set up and look up at me I think he wanted me to run but I didn't I went to turn to leave

"Are you scared of me?"

I stop "no why?"

"Cause I attack you"

"Hhmm yes" I turned around and face him "yeah about that, why did you?"

He just keep looking at me I smile

"It's ok you can tell me when your ready"

And I walk out of his room after awhile Gaara came out of his room and him and Temari ate Gaara eye light up as he ate _(well his must like it am glad) _I smiled Temari notice this as I was doing dishes Gaara got up and went back up stairs Temari came up to me

"Well, well"

"What?"

"I didn't know princess can do all of this stuff"

"Well am not helpless" I said to her

"So tell me, do you like my brother?"

"Huh Kankuro"

"No Gaara"

"Well yes of course I like him he seem nice"

She lined against the sink counter

"Look don't get to close to him"

"What? Why not?"

"Just trust me ok"

And she left and went up stairs I just stood there confess. After I was done doing the dishes I went up stairs to take a nice shower. I went to my room and grab my night clothes and I just walk into the bathroom. I notice it was so streaming in here then it hit me someone was in here. If it was Temari I guess it would not be so bad thing to asked when she will be done. I was walking around the corner to see Gaara in the shower his bare back he was lining against the wall while letting the water run down his hair and down his back. I blush and quickly got out of the room as fast as my feet could carry me I came out of the bathroom Kankuro was standing there.

"Hi Alice thanks for dinner"

"Your welcome"

I ran to my room and close the door and slide down the door and grab my chest I have never seen a guy that exposed before. I have never been with a guy or had a boyfriend for that matter and seeing Gaara like that it was like a sin to me

"Gaara" I said testing the name on my lips I touch my heart

Kankuro pov

I saw Gaara walk out right after Alice where those two in there together

"Gaara"

"What"

"Why where you in there with Alice"

"What" Gaara asked "I was not"

"Sure you was she just came out a few minutes before you did, I know we are suppose to make her feel welcome but man your moving to fast, and what if you lose control of the demon inside you and since she is a princess of a very powerful king the whole village will suffer."

Gaara remand silent and just listen to his brother go on and on but Alice was listing to the whole conversation going on she just wanted to die. (_Gaara must think am a stocker or something) _as Kankuro was still talking Gaara look and saw me around the corner listen.

As kankruo walk away and went to his room. Gaara turn and walk the other way to _(all good he ant going to confront me) _

_(But what did Kankuro mean by a demon…)_Just then someone grab her mouth and the she was teleported or something when I open my eye's I saw a pair of light green eyes staring at her

"Gaara am so sorry I didn't know you where in there and I just wasn't thinking, all please don't be mad I didn't see anything ok …" I said this while blushing

He just keep looking at me then he said "You must have a lot of question about me huh Alice..?"

"Well yeah but I told you can tell me when ready.."

He just stare at me "What my brother said about a demon being in me is true I have a sand sprit in my it was fused with my unborn self."

" was so shock "but why?" I asked

"For power my father wanted more power and my mother die while giving birth to me to bring a monster in this world" he turned away and keep talking

"Then my father sent lots of people out to kill me even my mother twin brother I thought my life was mint for just killing people."

"But that is just awful so is that why ever one in the village hate you." I was crying I walk slowly walk behind him and hug him he was shocked I was crying.

"That is awful it not your fault you never asked for this and I want you to know I stand by your side always."

"Am sorry" he said

"For what"

"I almost kill you"

"But it was the demon inside you right, but why?"

He turned around and face me "The shukaku tells me there something inside you it fears it was trying to kill you to protect it for you."

I look at Gaara and wanted to laugh "what do you mean? Am just a normal princess" then he look at me and said "You may not be as normal as you think."

I was froze Gaara walk right up to me and grab my face and "I will stand by your side too and no matter what shukaku has told me about you I want to help you" I hug Gaara at first he didn't want to reacted but then he let his arm wrap around me we hug in the moonlight.

YAY I have another story I hope to get some review please RR

Thanks!


End file.
